Naruto and Sasuke Discover Fan Art
by UchihaSkye
Summary: A tribute to Fighting Dreamers Productions. Naruto and Sasuke Discover Fan Art, but is it good or bad? Naughty or nice? R & R please.


This is a tribute to Fighting Dreamers Productions. They are amazing cosplayers! Please R & R if you feel the same way, or if you like this story! Disclaimer: I do not own Fighting Dreamers Productions or Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters.

**Naruto and Sasuke Discover Fan Art**

One evening Sasuke was on the computer.

He didn't look up as Naruto entered the room, tapping chopsticks against a cup of ramen.

Naruto flopped on the nearby bed somewhat close to the computer.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him.

"What?" Naruto asked as he sat up on the bed.

"Did you know that flash fan fiction is up on the Internet?" Sasuke asked while looking at Naruto.

"Cool!" Naruto said happily while looking up at Sasuke.

"Do you even know what that is?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yeah. Okay you take a kunai and you slash, slash, and slash. And its fiction so its slash fiction." Naruto said after repeatingly stabbing the chopsticks, trying to open the ramen.

"Come take a look at this, will you?" Sasuke asked him, trying to get Naruto to understand.

So Naruto got up off the bed and sat in a chair next to Sasuke.

"Haha! Nice face, Sasuke." Naruto said after looking at the picture on the computer screen.

"Look lower, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Hey, Sasuke, why is your hand down my pants?" Naruto asked confused after looking farther down at the picture.

"I don't know, you idiot. It's a picture." Sasuke said.

"I dropped a shuriken in my pants, right? You're trying to get it out. That must be it." Naruto said explaining what the picture meant.

"Hn. Why are you asking me? I didn't draw this." Sasuke said.

"And that's a kunai in your pants, right? Right!?" Naruto asked, freaking out a little bit.

"Okay, get yourself together. There's more." Sasuke said to Naruto as he turned back to the computer screen.

A little while later…

Sasuke was still on the computer and Naruto was twirling in a chair next to him on the opposite side.

"Hm. Hm. Hm." Naruto hummed as he twirled in the chair.

"Aww, look at this one." Sasuke said disgusted with a grim look on his face.

Naruto stopped twirling and looked at the computer screen.

"Hey it's the nine tailed fox me." Naruto said fairly pleased with the picture.

"Yeah and look at what the nine tails are going into." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Datteba-" Naruto asked while looking closer, he stopped when he realized what it was.

2 seconds later…

Naruto was over in the corner, puking his guts out.

"Ugh. This is madness." Sasuke said disgusted as he looked at the computer screen.

"This is Sparta!" Naruto yelled once he was done puking.

A little while later…

"Pew! Pew, pew, pew, pew, pew!" Naruto said as he was playing a game on the computer.

"Hey, are you playing Minesweeper on my computer again?" Sasuke asked from across the room.

"Noo. Solitaire. Pew, pew, pew!" Naruto said, trying to act like he wasn't.

A little while later…

Sasuke was sitting in a chair behind Naruto, looking at the computer screen.

Naruto was in front of the computer, his face was leaned down, his chin was resting on the top of the now empty ramen cup, and he, too was staring at the computer screen.

"Who are these people?" Naruto asked Sasuke while he was still looking at the computer screen.

"They're called cosplayers, apparently." Sasuke said while resting his head on his hand.

"Hm. Don't you think its creepy when people dress up like us and pretend to be us?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Its even creepier when they start making out with each other." Sasuke said.

That put a bad mental image in both of their heads.

They both shuddered at that mental image.

A little while later…

Sasuke was on the computer now and Naruto was walking around with a cup of ramen and chopsticks in his hands.

"This is so disgusting and so uncan. We aren't gay at all and we certainly can't do that with our headbands." Sasuke said to Naruto as he turned to face him.

"Teme, package. Sasuke, can I have the package for my noodles?" Naruto asked once he couldn't find it.

"Yeah sure." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto the package.

"Uhh, I. Not, not in that way. You know." Naruto said thinking of the wrong way.

"Yeah. It never leaves the room." Sasuke said a little awkwardly to Naruto.

"What, what website are you on anyway?" Naruto asked Sasuke while leaning down on Sasuke's chair to get a better look.

"I don't know. Let me check." Sasuke said as he scrolled up to the top of the page.

"Dayyy-vee-ant-art?" Naruto said, trying to pronounce it correctly.

"Learn to read, idiot." Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto away.

"You're embarrassing yourself. Its Deviant Art." Sasuke told Naruto as he sat in a chair behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maybe this is the asshole of the Internet we've been hearing about." Naruto said in Sasuke's ear.

"No, less fortunate. This must be the arm pit of the Internet." Sasuke said.

"Why? Because its all inflamed and fumbled and covered in sis and hair that doesn't grow in the right direction and smells like an oily old man bathing in Mexican food?" Naruto asked while trying to describe the picture.

"Heh." Sasuke murmured.

"Topped in whip cream, with maybe a little bit of aromatic incense in there. Just to, sort of even things out, but it doesn't work like popery." Naruto said, still trying to describe the picture and the aroma.

"Please go have a shower." Sasuke said to try and get Naruto to stop talking about it.

Then Sasuke pushed Naruto away again.

"Wha?" Naruto asked while getting up.

Then Naruto lifted up his arm and sniffed.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he quickly got up and walked out of the room.

Once he was out of the room Sasuke turned back to the computer.

"All right. Come on. Okay internet armpit open your pores and show us some SasuItachi." Sasuke said eagerly to find out what pictures there was of SasuItachi on the Internet.

That's the end of this one, but don't worry because for each Naruto cosplay video that Fighting Dreamers Productions have posted up I will make a story for!!! It won't be the next chapter of this one because this one is finished. It will be a separate story. I apologize if some of the words don't make sense, when those words were being said it was hard to tell what they were saying. I am planning to go in order of the Naruto cosplay videos that they posted up. Be sure to look on my account or type in the title of it and if its not there then I haven't typed it up yet. R & R please. I will also take requests if anyone would like one. Either pm me or say it in your review.


End file.
